Fushigi Yuugi Wars Episode I
by Obsidian Skies
Summary: Fushigi Yuugi/Star Wars parody
1. CastPremovie Character Discussion

An Extremely Long Time Ago in a Dimension Far, Far, Far, Far, Far away..  
  
Fushigi Yuugi Wars  
  
Episode I:  
The Phantom Werewolf Menace  
  
Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,  
blah, blahdy blah, blah, blahidy blah.  
WHO READS THIS STUFF ANYWAY?!!!  
  
Characters:  
Obi wan Ken obi played by Hotohori  
  
Qui Gon Jin played by Tamehome  
  
Jar Jar Binks played by a Retard  
  
Anakin Skywalker played by Chiriko  
  
C3P0 played by Chichiri  
  
R2D2 played by Tasuke for his cussing mixed with censors  
  
Padme Amidala played By Miaka  
  
Darth Maul played by Ashitaire  
  
Darth Sidious Played by The Pig-faced hog-nosed creator goddess lady thing  
  
Shmi Skywalker (Anikin's mom) played by Nuriko  
  
Yoda played by Mitsukake  
  
Mace Windu played by Tomo  
  
Character Discussion: Okay everyone now has their scripts and are looking at them blankly, at the  
author, back at the script, the author, back at the script, back at the author. FINALLY, someone talks, though everyone hoped it wouldn't be this  
freak...  
  
Tasuke: No #$%^&*# way! I am not any #$%^&*# android! (Author puts duct tape on Tasuke's mouth)  
  
Chichiri: What a Potty mouth, and I have to work with him, y'know?  
  
Mitsukake: Thinking- Why'd I have to be a Little green frog that's one- seventh of my size. How'd I get this role anyway? - Thinks back to the line to get roles for the movie, He was last in line. - Thinking- Oh yeah, that's right I was last in line. At least I get to actually fight in the next movie. - Says: .............  
  
Chiriko: I'm okay with my role its just that I don't know why Nakago has to play Anakin in the next movie.  
  
Miaka: How do you think I feel? I have to be in almost all of my scenes with him!  
  
Tamehome has no problem with his role.  
  
Hotohori has no problem with his role except He has to work with Tamehome in this movie and Nakago in the next movie, Attack Of The Kawaii Clone Things.  
  
The retard is in a straight jacket and doesn't even know what his role is so of course he has no problems.  
  
Ashitaire: YES! I AM THE MAJOR EVIL DUDE FEAR ME!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everybody except the retard and Ashitaire: YOU BOTH HAVE SERIOUS ISSUES!  
  
Just so you know, I do not own Star Wars (trademark, trademark, copyright) or Fushigi Yuugi (copyright), blah, blah, blah, so don't sue me, this is  
for entertainment! 


	2. FY Wars IChapter I: Three Purplehaired w...

(Hey! This is Zelgadas from Slayers here! This is a note that Obsidian Flames Does NOT own any animes or anime characters mentioned in this fan fiction, and God help his poor deluded mind.)  
  
Fushigi Yuugi Wars  
  
Episode I: The Phantom Werewolf Menace Chapter I: Three Purple  
Haired Weirdoes and a LOT of Golems.  
  
(Enter Hotohori and Tamahome [Obi-wan and Qui-Gon] Stepping out of a  
Suzaku.)  
  
Hotohori: How the heck can a Suzaku travel through Space anyway? (Directing  
his question to Tama..)  
  
Tamahome: I thought you knew, padawan, Suzaku can hold their breath for  
years..  
  
Hotohori: Oh, so that's why when we came out of the Suzaku it was blue...  
  
(A very.. Memorable. Character from a certain Anime called Tenchi Muyo  
shows up, Later, she will be replaced by that C3PO-looking droid..)  
  
Hotohori: OH, MY SUZAKU! IT'S AYEKA! (Scrambles for autograph book) CAN I  
HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?  
  
Ayeka: (Annoyed by Hotohori) I'm TC14 at your service.. This way please.  
  
Hotohori: And I'm PG-13 at your command!  
  
(Ayeka knocks him upside the head.)  
  
Ayeka: That's for saying the wrong lines!  
  
(They all walk into a room together.)  
  
[Scene Change: Control Room]  
(Two purple-haired weirdoes are talking to each other.)  
  
Xellos: Anyway, I think Lina would make a great monster, Lord Hell Master.  
  
Fabrizo: Shhh. We're on screen.  
  
Xellos: Right.  
  
Fabrizo: So, we have two Jedi, who's going to. "Negotiate". With them?  
  
Xellos: IT'S A SECRET!  
  
Fabrizo: Okay, I'll send the Clones.  
  
[Scene change: The Room.]  
  
Hotohori: DO THEY WANT TO KEEP US WAITING?  
  
(Tamahome hums "I Don't know" when carbon dioxide covers the room and the door opens to reveal a ton of clones of a certain Slayers character. [As if  
the disclaimer didn't give it away. Thanks, Zel.])  
  
Zelgadas Clone: Check it out, Corporal, we'll cover you.  
  
Another Zelgadas Clone: Whatever, so long as I don't get used as an anchor again, that was demeaning. (Zelly Clone shoots inside the room to get it  
hit back at him via a lightsaber.)  
  
First Zel Clone: BLAST THEM! (Then, all of a sudden, all the Zel clones are  
dead. WHY DID MY FAVORITE ANIME CHARACTER HAVE TO DIE!)  
  
(Hotohori and Tamahome go through an air vent to Stowaway on a ship carrying a million Zel clones. WHAT WILL COME NEXT? [Yeah, right, like you  
don't know.]) 


End file.
